Watashi No Jikan
[[Archivo:250px-My_Time.png|thumb|300px|My Time Ilustrada por KEI]]My Time (私の時間 / Watashi No Jikan / Mi Tiempo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata sobre el deseo que tiene Miku de ser reconocida por todo el mundo como una "Idol Virtual" y como ella disfruta practicar lecciones de canto a todo momento, con nosotros refiriéndose como "sus estrellas". Y que ella al desaparecer de Nico Nico Douga lo único que ella puede hacer es "agitar el negi". En la canción, Miku también nos expresa que algún día ella estará con nosotros, y sus canciones nunca tendrán fin. Actuálmente esta canción ha superado el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo la canción más conocida de Kuchibashi-P y su debut. Ha aparecido en diversos conciertos, y forma parte de los juegos Hatsune Miku Project Mirai y Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra y PV: Kuchibashi-P Ilustración: KEI *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *CAUTION *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalostar feat.Hatsune Miku *Vocalo Choumix feat. Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~memories~ Letras *Kanji tomado de Vocalochu. *Romaji tomado de Musica.com. * Traducción por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= 歌うだけならきっと誰でもできる わたしはきっとそこらにいない女の子 お話するのちょっとへたくそだけど 調教次第ね目指せsuper idol 電脳風味な見た目も人気があるみたい？ もしかしたらオリコン1位も遠くないかもね～ さあ練習練習ゆーあーまいますたー もっともっと上手に歌わせて お昼休みだって寝る前だって いつだってできちゃうの ニコニコ動画がなくなった そのときわたしはどうなるの ねぎー（押入れ行き？） ねぎー（ヤフオク行き？） ねぎー（やおや行き？） ねぎを回すしかないー！ メッセでおしゃべりしてるあなたとあのコ 楽しそうねなんて言ってもあなたは聞こえない もしも自由に言葉届けられたら 笑顔増えるかなI'm a virtual idol ココロは今すぐメジャーデビューなのに なかなか世間は認めてくれないものね～ さあレッスンレッスンハードにやっちゃって ちょっとは上手になれたかな？ 朝までかけて最終調整 わたし平気だよ 休憩中とか言っちゃって いつまでニコニコ見ているの もうー（ニコニココ） すぐー（ネコネココ） あとー（ペコペココ） 少しで完成だよー！ 同じ顔同じ声たった一つ違うのは あなたとの出会い私だけの時間 もしも完璧になったら レッスンはそこで終わりだよね 上手になりたいけどこのままがいい なんだか変な気持ち 私には家族ないけれど 歌うのたぶん誰かのため わたー（what a pleasant mind） しとー（get a steady soul） あとー（why not say to him） あなたでいいや。 さあ練習練習ゆーあーまいますたー もっともっと上手に歌わせて お昼休みだって寝る前だって いつだってできちゃうの ニコニコ動画がなくなって それでもわたしは止められない これー（いつまでも） からー（どこまでも） ずっとー（続いてゆく） 歌声は途切れない |-| Romaji= Utau dake nara kitto dare demo dekiru Watashiwa kitto sokorá ni inai onnanoko Ohanashi sueuno chotto heta kuso da kedo Choukyu shidai ne mezase super idol Dennou fumi na mitame mo ninki ga uru mitai Moshika shitera oricon ichi imo toku nai kamo Nee~ Se tenshuu tenshuu you are my star Motto motto joizu ni uta wasete Ohizu yasumi datte nezu mae datte Itsu datte deki chau no Niko niko douga ga naku natta Sono toki watashi wa dounaro no Migi~ Negi~ Negi~ Negi o mawa shika nai! Messe de oshaberi shiteru anata to ano ko Tanoshi soune nante itte mo anata wa kikoe nai Moshimo jiyuu ni kotoba todo ke tare tara Egao fueru kana i‘m a virtual idol Kokoro wa ima sugu major debut nanoni Naka naka seken wa mitomete kure nai mono Nee~ Sa tesson tesson har ni yacchatte Chotto wa jouzu ni nareta kana? Asa mada kakete saishuu chouse Watashi heiki dayo Kyukeichu toka icchate Itsu made niko niko mite iru no Mou~ Sugu ~ Ato~ Sukoshi de kansei da you!~ Onaji kao onaji koe tatta hitosu chigau nowa Anata tono deai watashi dake no jikan Moshimo kanpeki ni nattara Lesson wa soko de owari dayo ne Jouzu ni nari tai kedo kono mamagai Nan daka hen na kimochi Watashi niwa kazoku nai keredo Utau no tabun dareka no tame Wata~ Shito~ Ato~ Anata de iiya Sa tenshuu tenshuu you are my star Motto motto joizu ni uta wasete Ohizu yasumi datte nezu mae datte Itsu datte deki chau no Niko niko douga ga naku natte Sore demo watashi wa tome rare nai Kore~ Kara~ Zutto~ Utagoe wa tagire nai |-| Español= Estoy segura de que cualquiera puede cantar, pero estoy segura de que yo no soy como aquella chica. Puede que de un poco de palo hablarme, pero se que si me entreno en seguida apuntaré a ser una Súper Idol. Si me miras a lo ojos sientes un sabor electrónico, ¿parezco popular así? Tal vez el puesto Nº1 de Orikon no esté tan lejos como creía. Venga, vamos a practicar, tu eres mi maestro. Quisiera cantar mucho mejor esta vez. Ya sea durante los descansos o antes de dormir, algún día podré hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer una vez que haya desaparecido de Nico Nico Douga? Puerro (¿Debo de ir empujando?) Puerro (¿Debo de ir a Yahoo?) Puerro. (¿Debo ir a la verdulería?) No puedo girar el puerro. Esa chica y tu os estáis mensajeando. Parece que lo que dice es divertido, pero no te escucho. Me pregunto si te alcanzan las palabras que libero, lo que puedo es aumentar tu sonrisa, soy una idol virtual. En este instante mi corazón, va a hacer su mayor debut, pero tu crees que el mundo entero no lo admitirá, ¿verdad? Venga, practiquemos y practiquemos con dureza. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo podré hacer bien. Quedándote hasta el amanecer, los últimos ajustes para dejarme perfecta. Quiero que durante los descansos me digas, que siempre en Nico Nico me vas a ver. ¡Queda（Nico Nico-co） muy （Gato gatete） poco（Arrastrándose） para que se cumpla un poquitín! Una misma cara y una misma voz, sin embargo hay algo diferente. Cuando nos conocimos fue mi único tiempo... Una vez que lo haya hecho perfecto, ya habremos acabado de practicar, ¿verdad? Quiero hacerlo bien, pero a este paso tendré extraños sentimientos. Puede que no tenga familia, pero supongo que canto por alguien. Yo (Lo que una mente agradable) y (tiene una mente constante) tu（¿Por qué no decírselo?） no estamos bien. Venga, vamos a practicar, tu eres mi maestro. Quisiera cantar mucho mejor esta vez. Ya sea durante los descansos o antes de dormir, algún día podré. Aunque desaparezca de Nico Nico Douga, no puedo detenerme. De ahora...(Para siempre) ...en adelante (En cualquier lugar) y para siempre (seguiré yendo) no hay quien entrecorte mi voz. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2007